Alexander's wish
by toobeauty
Summary: First times are unforgetable


Title: Alexander´s Day

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion .

Rating: NC-17

Category: Historical AU

Disclaimer: I don´t know the people involved, A&H belonged to themselves and to History.

Summary: First times are unforgettable.

Author's Note: A very explicit sex scene!!

Alexander took the small goat without any defect, pure and completely white. He knelt in front of his father Zeus altar and taking out the machaira, which was hidden in the barley seeds, he quickly slit the animal´s throat with a deep and clean cut. Its blood was drained into a special wooden bowl and he chose, between the entrails, the liver and offered it to the god while whispering his wish:

"Father Zeus, make me a better man, make him be proud of me, make me worth of his love, help him to see my love in my eyes, help me to love him well and eternally".

The youth remained in silence, burnt the bones, some fat and some spices so the smoke would rise up to the god. After doing this, Alexander left the altar without looking back, with his sight down. On his way back to his chamber, Alexander was lost in his thoughts and his heart was still heavy. He came across with Ptolemy; the elder companion saw Alexander´s troubled face and asked him what his problem was. Alexander hesitated for a moment but he decided to tell him because he considered Ptolemy as his elder brother. Alexander revealed that he was in love but that he wasn´t sure if he was loved back. Ptolemy suggested him he should ask directly because doubts weaken love and only bring problems. Alexander said he would wait a bit more just to be sure because if he wasn´t loved back, he´d lose something very precious to him. Ptolemy decided not to ask further questions but hugged his friend tightly to give him comfort.

Reaching his chamber, Alexander saw the object of his desire walking down the hall, drying his long auburn hair with his bare hands, a towel was covering his broad shoulders and his white chiton was rolled down, leaving his strong chest nude.

Alexander lost his breath and contemplated his friend´s frame, which he really believed had been carved by Aphrodite herself.

-"Joy to you, Hephaestion" said Alexander trying to sound normal.

- "Joy to you, Alexander, sorry I was lost in my thoughts and didn´t see you coming" he replied smiling at his friend.

- "Are you coming from the baths?" and Alexander felt stupid because of his obvious question.

-"In fact, I went to the lake but I shouldn´t have done it" he said with regret in his voice.

- "Why not?" Alexander asked with curiosity.

- "Because now I am really cold and look, I even have goosebump" Hephaestion replied and sneezed.

- "Oh! Sorry, go quickly to the barrack and change into something dry and warm" Alexander suggested.

- "Yes, that is a good advice, see you soon at the dining room for breakfast"

- "That´s fine" Alexander answered.

They took breakfast together with the other companions and decided to start with their lessons. Aristotle was already waiting for them; he told them that they would be discussing first about Science and then Philosophy. Alexander took a look to Hephaestion who was sitting next to him but he was quieter than ever. That worried Alexander a lot but when Hephaestion answered quickly and accurately some of Aristotle's questions, he stopped worrying.

The sun was reaching its highest point in the sky and the temperature was rising. Hephaestion shivered once and Alexander turned round to ask him if he was feeling alright. The brunette answered nodding but that simple movement made his head ached. He masked his pain and turned his attention back to Aristotle's lecture.

Lunch arrived and roasted boar with cooked vegetables was served, followed by sweet bread and figs; they were also served watered red wine. Hephaestion ate almost nothing, Alexander noticed that and got extremely worried but he didn´t dare to ask him again about his well-being.

In the early afternoon, Dark Cleitus was waiting for them in the wrestling arena; he was there to see how the youth were doing and secretly to watch Hephaestion. The General had a big crush on the beautiful young companion and was thinking in offering himself as his erastes and introducing him in the art of war and love.

Cleitus knew that the boy was the best wrestler followed very close by Alexander and Cassander. But today his fighting was careless and he lost his fight in the second round. Everybody was amazed but Hephaestion was so absent-minded that he didn´t realize about the comments. He sat in the shadow and got very quiet. Alexander won all his fights and after winning the last one, he turned round to share his victory with Hephaestion but the boy was sleeping against the wall. Alexander thought that that wasn´t natural and approaching his friend, he knelt beside him and touched his arm. It was cold and covered with a thin layer of perspiration. Shacking him softly, Alexander woke him up and helped to stand up; Hephaestion rested his body against Alexander´s for some minutes and thanking his friend, he headed to the barracks.

Hephaestion didn´t appear for dinner so Alexander went to look for him and found him sleeping, covered with a fur blanket up to his cheek, only revealing his closed eyes and his hair which was damp and sticked to his forehead. Watching him sleep for a while, Alexander went back to his chamber. In there he re read two more chapters of his well battered "Iliad" and blew the candle out; but he couldn´t sleep, he rolled from one side to the other, twisting and making a mess with the sheets. He was nearly asleep when he listened to Hephaestion calling him; he opened his eyes and looked for his friend but he was alone. Without hesitating, he got up and went back to the barrack.

Hephaestion was fighting with the sheets, speaking in his sleep and calling for Alexander repeatedly; he was also burning and a very high temperature was ravishing his body.

Alexander caressed his cheek and tried to wake him up; he made him get up and carried his friend to his own chamber. He laid Hephaestion on his bed, took out his chiton and proceeded to wash his friend´s body with cold clothes. After some minutes, he put those clothes around his ankles, wrists, thighs and on the forehead while he went to his collection of concoctions to look for some chamomile to lower his fever.

When he came back to the bed, Hephaestion had his eyes, wide open but his vision was clouded and his beautiful blue eyes were empty, glassy, and almost lifeless. Alexander sat next to him on the bed; put a hand behind his nape and help Hephaestion rise till reaching a sitting position. He pressed a cup to the dry lips and made his friend drink the healing concoction.

Alexander spent almost all night bathing Hephaestion and massaging his limbs which were frozen. He let himself smile when he remembered the first winter Hephaestion spent with him in Mieza seven years ago; he was always protesting about the cold and it was very cute to see him always wrapped up in fur skins.

Alexander was so worried about his friend that he didn´t realize that the object of his desire and love was lying completely naked on his bed.

Hephaestion slept quietly for two hours but when dawn was breaking and Alexander was feeling really exhausted, the brunette youth had a fit and started to shake uncontrollably, and his limbs moving quickly and shaking his head from one side to the other. Alexander sat behind Hephaestion and hugged him tight with his arms around Hephaestion´s waist and chest and with his legs along Hephaestion´s to avoid further damages.

In that precise moment, Cleitus entered his prince´s chamber and was about to tell him off because of his lateness when he saw Alexander crying and hugging his best friend, begging him not to die and leave him alone. The scene was so tender that Cleitus realized he had lost his opportunity with the brunette boy because he had been beaten by his prince´s love.

Cleitus remained hidden but alert in case Alexander needed his help.

"Please, Phai, calm down, love, I am here with you and I won´t leave you alone. Get well, beloved, I need you by my side to be strong and wise but most of all to be happy, I love you Hephaestion, I always have, I always will" the prince murmured to his friend while caressing the hot cheek of the young man he had between his arms.

Hephaestion turned round, looked at Alexander into his eyes, placed his face on Alexander's chest and went limp.

"No Phai! Don´t die, please, I can´t go on living without you by my side" the prince confessed.

Alexander didn´t know what else to do, his friend was unconscious, still running a high fever and everything he had tried was useless. The young prince left his friend and ran to the dining room, looking for Aristotle. The teacher followed Alexander to his chamber and had a look at Hephaestion. After some minutes, Aristotle told the worried prince that his friend was fine but extremely weak due to his fight against the fever. He suggested a good rest, frequent baths to cool his body and much liquid to restore his health and prevent dehydration.

Alexander was excused from his classes and Aristotle went back to the rest of his students. Cleitus advised Alexander to take some rest and promised him that he would look after Hephaestion well; Alexander didn´t want to leave his friend but he also knew that Cleitus was right so he set a comfortable seat next to his friend and taking Hephaestion´s right hand into his, he fell asleep.

Three hours later, Alexander felt a weak squeeze in his hand and when he opened his eyes, two ocean blue pools were staring him back and a thin smile could be seen in Hephaestion´s pale face.

"How are you feeling, Phai?" a worried Alexander asked.

"Phai? Me?" Hephaestion asked surprised.

"Eh, I mean, Hephaestion, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, a bit weak but much better" Hephaestion replied.

"That´s fine but you must continue taking this concoction" and saying that he approached the bed with a cup filled with the healing drink.

"Thanks, Alexander, but what are you doing here? Isn´t Aristotle waiting for you? And why am I naked on your bed?" a very astonished Hephaestion asked.

"Well, I came to check on you only and I was on my way back when you woke up" he answered nervously

"No, you were asleep on that chair, Alexander and you didn´t answer me why I am here in your room and naked" Hephaestion was breathing heavily and his eyes were big as two gold coins.

"It was better here to look after you because my chamber is near Aristotle´s and you are naked because he had been bathing you all night long."

"Oh, my poor Master, not only he cared about my mind but also about my body. I should get up to thank him."

"Don´t do that, my friend, he told me that you should rest more. Well, see you later" Alexander told him and walked away.

Alexander didn´t understand why he had lied to his best friend, he didn´t want Hephaestion to know that HE had been the one bathing him and looking after him because the prince didn´t know how Hephaestion could react.

The day went on without any other consequences and when the sun was setting in the horizon, a more strong and recovered Hephaestion got up from his friend´s bed and walked slowly to his teacher´s chambers. He knocked the door and entered when he was allowed. Aristotle offered him a chair and made him sit.

"We were worried about you, Hephaestion. Your fever was too high and you lost consciousness two or three times"

"I feel so sorry, I didn´t mean to put you through to this, Master. You should have asked someone to look after me but you did all by yourself."

"What are you talking about, Hephaestion? Is your mind still clouded?" Aristotle asked his student.

"I know what you did for me, teacher and I would appreciate it till the day I die"

"Hephaestion, if there is a person you want to thank that must be Prince Alexander. He was the one that looked after you all night long, bathed you, prepared the healing drink and cradled you in his arms when you had the fit." Aristotle explained.

"But Master, he told me it was you who …" and Hephaestion´s voice died away.

"Oh! Why would Alexander say that to you? You are his best friend and he loves you a ……" and in that moment Aristotle realized why the young Prince had done what he did. He loved Hephaestion as his soul mate, not as his friend and perhaps he was afraid of revealing his feelings because he didn´t know about the brunette´s feelings.

"Oh! I must go right now, Master, but thank you anyway" a much blushed Hephaestion answered.

"_So Alexander was the one looking after me and bathing, Oh! By Almighty Zeus, he saw me naked and I tend to speak in my sleep when I had a temperature, I hope I didn´t say anything to reveal my feelings, I would prefer to die instead of revealing them, because he cannot love me as much as I do or in the way I love him! My dear goddess Aphrodite, help me to face Alexander as if nothing had happened"_

On his way back to the barrack, Hephaestion bumped into Cleitus and a very happy General hugged the brunette youth between his arms. He asked him how he was feeling and asked about Alexander´s whereabouts.

Hephaestion told him he didn´t know as he had spent some time with Aristotle. Cleitus really wanted to know if he still could have a chance with this pretty boy and as he was known for not being diplomatic at all, he just asked plainly:

"Did Alexander get you?"

"Excuse me, I don´t understand what you mean" a very surprised Hephaestion asked

"Come on, pretty boy, you know what I mean, you aren´t still his after listening to that imp´s love confession" Cleitus said laughing but when he looked at Hephaestion´s expression he realized that the handsome companion should have been unconscious in that moment.

"Sorry, General but I am not feeling well right now, I should go back to the barracks." And finishing his explanation, Hephaestion walked towards the garden.

"_Oh, no, why did I faint in that precise moment? What did Alexander tell me? Cleitus said it was a declaration of love but what kind of Love, the one he feels for a friend or for a soul mate? Please, my dearest goddess I must know, I must discover his feelings or I will die_"

Aphrodite listened to his most passionate and faithful follower and decided to give him a clue but first she decided to consult with Zeus because she knew how precious Alexander was to him. After a short talk and with Zeus´s consent, she gave his handsome Hephaestion the answer he was looking for.

Hephaestion was sitting under an apple tree when he felt a soft light covering him as if it were a blanket, he felt a bit nervous but then a nice warm feeling filled his body and a very hot pain struck his chest and went back to his loins. He opened his chiton because he felt something burning over his left nipple and he discovered he had a little mole shaped like a star, a Vergina Star, to be more exact and his breath started to come out in short pants, everybody knew that the Vergina Star was the symbol of the Macedonian Kings and that was perhaps his answer. At the same moment, he felt a sweet voice whispering into his ear "Go, my beautiful Hephaestion, your Alexander is waiting for you and let Eros shoot both of you with his arrow of love".

In that same moment, Zeus appeared in Alexander´s chamber and whispered to his favourite mortal son that his wish was about to become true.

Hephaestion, without knowing very clearly where his feet were taking him, saw himself standing outside Alexander´s chambers and without knocking, he pushed the heavy door and entered. Alexander was standing in the middle of his room, looking at the painting he had in his room, which depicted Achilles embracing Patroclus. When the young prince listened to the door opening, he turned round to see his beloved looking back at him.

"Hephaestion, are you feeling alright?" the prince asked with worry.

But the brunette companion didn´t answer, he walked up to his friend and kissed his lips softly. Alexander touched his own lips with his fingertips and looked at his friend into his cerulean eyes. And the young prince saw what he was longing for, he saw LOVE in his Phai´s eyes and in that moment he knew that his sacrifice and pray had been listened.

Alexander lifted Hephaestion´s chin, making his friend look straight into his two coloured eyes and pulled Hephaestion into a soft but hungry kiss and so full of emotions which couldn´t be expressed with words. When they broke the kiss, they were chest to chest and both waists were enfolded by the other´s arms.

Both youths rested their foreheads against each other and their hands started to wander over the other´s body. The touch was gentle, caressing the skin as if they were discovering their bodies for the first time. And it was their first time together and also for each other.

Hephaestion shivered and Alexander soothed him whispering sweet nothings in his ear and assuring him that he would look after him forever. Hephaestion confessed to his friend that he was still virgin and a deep blush covered his face; he was feeling so embarrassed because he wanted to do it well for Alexander but he didn´t know how or what to do and telling him that to his friend, he fell on his knees.

Alexander hugged him from behind and told him that they would learn together as it was his first time too. Hephaestion was astonished; he supposed that Alexander had some knowledge as Olympias was always sending girls or boys to his chamber. Alexander told him that he had never done anything before because he wanted his first time with someone he really loved.

The prince led his friend to his bed and helped him get rid of his chiton and sandals. The moon was full that night and a ray was illuminating the chamber, Alexander´s eyes stayed glued to Hephaestion´s frame because it was gorgeous, with firm muscles and milky thighs. The brunette youth caressed Alexander's cheek and he rested his face on that warm hand, covering with his own. With his free hand, Hephaestion unclipped Alexander´s chiton and couldn´t contain a sigh while looking at his lover-to be´s body. Alexander blushed but took both of them on the big bed. After some more kisses, which were quite hungry, Alexander leant over to the bedside table and got a phial with sandal oil, he coated his fingers and explained Hephaestion what he was about to do and how it would help both of them to feel better. He caressed Hephaestion´s cheeks and slipped one oiled finger into his tight hole, Hephaestion made a retreating movement but Alexander calmed him down with more kisses and sweet caresses; a second and finally third finger was added and he started pumping, flexing and scissoring the tight entrance until Hephaestion was panting and begging for more. Alexander slipped his fingers from Hephaestion and the brunette moaned from the loss but it was quickly forgotten when the prince positioned himself and aligned his manhood with his entrance.

Hephaestion felt a sharp pang of pain in his entrance but Alexander stopped his movements, giving him time to get accustomed, while kissing his beloved´s lips. The pain passed rather quickly and before Hephaestion realized it, he was moving in time with Alexander´s thrusts with his legs wrapped around the prince´s waist. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, making them pant and moan. The thrusts became quicker, deeper and harder and Hephaestion, rolling his cerulean eyes back, reached for his cock and pumped it in time with Alexander´s thrusts.

Sweet nothings and incoherent phrases were pronounced by each young man and they knew they were reaching their climaxes. Alexander changed his position a bit and he was able to touch Hephaestion´s prostate making him moan loudly and coming over their chests. Alexander followed him seconds later, coating his inside with his seed.

Alexander collapsed on top of Hephaestion, trying to catch his breath while listening to Hephaestion fast heartbeat. Alexander clung tighter to his lover who was lying sated under him.

After some moments, Alexander got up and Hephaestion shivered due to the loss of warmth; he came back bringing a towel and a bowl with water and proceeded to clean his beloved´s belly and thighs, brushing his lips over them. Alexander looked at Hephaestion´s flushed face, his redden lips and eyes full of love and he thought he had never seen his Phai look as gorgeous and happy as he was in that moment.

Hephaestion brought Alexander to rest on his chest and brushed his fingertips along his back. Alexander turned to kiss Phai´s chest when he discovered the star-shaped mole and a broad and bright smile could be seen on his face. In that moment he knew that his Phai was a gift from the gods, he also realized that his wish had become true; he had by his side the man who would make him a better man, the man he had loved since they had met and he knew that although their lives would be difficult, they would success because they had each other, their love and the blessing of Zeus and Aphrodite, who were now guarding the sleep of the most famous and faithful lovers.


End file.
